Lovecraft Walter
| ename = | first = | affiliation = Deepwater Pirates, Clearroot Kingdom, | occupation = Pirate Captain, Ruler of Clearroot Kingdom, | residence = | alias = | epithet = The Pitch-Black Dreamer | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | relatives = Unnamed Three Eyed Tribe Member (Mother), Noble of Clearroot (Father), Shelly (Foster Mother) | age = 43 | bounty = At Least 120,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = February 28th | height = 9'1" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Tako Tako no Mi, Model: Cthulhu | dfename = Octopus Octopus Fruit, Model: Cthulhu | dfmeaning = Octopus, Cthulhu | dftype = }} The open ocean is rife with lunacy. Men and women who go a little too far, break a little too much, fall to insanity. Those who are still sane tell tales of a great presence that drives them to the edge, The Pitch-Black Dreamer. But that dreamer is real, an entity that roams the sea, . Walter is the captain of the Deepwater Pirates, a group dedicated to wiping the slate of the world clean in one way or another. Appearance For a man stepped in madness, Walter dresses quite plainly. He wears black boots and gray pants, wrapped in black cloth. His belt is a simple strand of white cloths, wrapped around his waist many times over. on his upper body he wears a gray tight undershirt, reaching his neck. Over that he wears a simple black coat with short sleeves. Around his right arm he has white cloth wrappings These are loose in contrast to his left arm, which is entirely entombed in them. This is mainly due to the fact that Walter lost his left arm at a young age. He uses his devil fruit to make a replacement that sits under the bandages. The final piece of his attire is a piece of black cloth that he uses as a headband. While not the most appealing man due to his quite menacing resting face, Walter is still a looker to some. His most striking feature is his eyes. The sclera of both are completely black giving them a very otherworldly appearance. The irides of the eyes are white and the pupils are black. The other surprising feature is that his right eye actually possesses two irides and pupils as opposed to the usual one. His ashy gray hair is kept mostly in place by his headband, carefully positioned to cover a large horizontal scar on his forehead, where his third eye used to be. His nose is very thin, giving his face a more malicious look. Walters physique is quite impressive and he makes it known, the skin tight undershirt showing off basically all of his chest and the muscles that adorn it. Personality Allies of Walter would describe him as quite confident, charismatic, and mildly insane. Walter grew up in blissful ignorance just a happy child in a world of peace. He was thrust into the real world early on though, a world of darkness and suffering. Through all this suffering though he remained vigilant awaiting the day of reckoning that finally came. This past shaped his views of the world and his goals in the future. Walter wants nothing more than to reset the world, to wipe the slate clean and start anew again. He believes that both the secrets of the void century and the one piece are keys to this. Keys to a greater power that will let him erase it all. His will to do this being so strong that it awakened his dormant Haoshoku Haki. Walter likes to keep himself well informed, having connections to access almost every news source in the New World as well as keeping tabs on both bounty posters and Marine promotions to the best of his ability. He believes that the more information he has on a place the easier it will be to topple. During his takeover of the Clearroot Kingdom he figured out every guard who would be a threat to him and disposed of them, using their deaths to to propel the kingdom into a controlled chaos that he then used to take it over. Walter is also a master of manipulation capable turning best friends against each other with just a whisper. As a Pirate Captain Walter respects those who follow him without convincing and will gladly accept anyone who shares his goals into his ever growing army. He is however extremely charismatic to the point where it is infectious, his very words able to rouse up revolution and spark the distaste for the current system that he possesses. During his visit to Darkweed Island he single handedly uprooted the peace and caused a riot that consumed the island in war, with him leading his new followers to destroy the monarchy that ruled there. His words of erasing the surface and bringing them to light reached them because of how deeply he believed it, they could feel it. Walter believes that Marines, Revolutionaries, and Pirates are all necessary to an extent for his goals. However he sees no need for them in the new world he aims to create. In this world though their constant conflict provides a great cover for his plan. His existence is a sad one, an example of a child who could not bear the weight of the world collapsing on them, warped into a monster that wished for nothing more than to erase what had once cause him so much grief. To simply live within a world without conflict, without sadness or despair. It is a world which he wishes he grew up in. However his true goals are much more sinister... Since he cannot wipe the world clean overnight Walter spends the rest of his time not used on searching for the one piece on other tasks. He enjoys usurping kingdoms and generally taking down nobles, disrupting and taking their power. He also has a tendency to hunt down slavers, either taking slaves the slaves into his own crew or leaving them to roam the ocean. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Devil Fruit Force fed to him at the age of 15, Walter consumed the Tako Tako no Mi, Model: Cthulhu. A Mythical Zoan that let Walter take on the power and form of Cthulhu, the great old one. Having consumed the fruit quite young, officially becoming capable of using it at the age of 18, Walter has had many years to practice with his devil fruit, becoming an expert with it and the power it provides him. Walter's devil fruit grants him the physical and mental attributes of Cthulhu as well as the ability to manipulate and use The Call. The first ability granted to Walter from his devil fruit is the physical and mental abilities of Cthulhu. He formerly gained a massive boost in bodily regeneration, being able to heal cuts and scratches at a highly increased rate. He gained this ability when he first ate the fruit. Its original manifestation was what prompted the nobles to torture him more, finding that is his ability to heal wounds made him a much better punching bag than other slaves. His body is capable of regenerating anything short of a limb or other vital part of him, such as his third eye. However his third eye was healed in the form of placing the pupil in his right eye, giving him two pupils in that eye. As soon as he actually became capable of using his devil fruit it disappeared. Both his strength and durability have been augmented by the devil fruit, giving him the ability to lift and throw objects that dwarf him in size as well as take hits that should shatter his bones without much of a scratch. In addition to his newly enhanced physique Walter is capable of using The Call, madness that he alone can manipulate. Those who stare at Cthulhu will be driven mad, their minds torn apart and the madness warping them. Those who look upon Walter are no different. The Call is not always active, Walter must at least be within his partial or full transformation, or activate it manually for it to take effect. It normally appears as a darkness crawling across his skin and the surrounding area many eyes appear within it. Looking at these will inevitably cause madness to take hold. There are many forms of madness that Walter can cause and manipulate all of them being extremely dangerous in their own right. Though one would think that they could simply close their eyes to stop his madness, they are wrong. Walter is capable of causing madness via his appearance, speech, and even his touch will drive people to insanity should he allow them too. Due to his mastery of his devil fruit and his will, Walter is capable of exerting madness through even his haki, a truly terrifying feat in itself. Most of his crew was created via mass manipulation turning them to mindless slaves, only those who came to his aid on their own volition were spared. Finally Walter possesses the ability that all zoan devils fruits share, the ability to transform into the beast he embodies. As Cthulhu he is capable of either partially or fully manifesting the being. His partial transformation often varies, sometimes he just manifests the large dragon-like wings for flight. On other occasions he brings forth arms or legs for increased power and speed. His favorite though is causing the many tentacles of the beast to come forth, giving himself many extra appendages. The length and size of the tentacles vary based on his own will, making smaller ones for precise movement, fighting, and using objects. Meanwhile larger tentacles are brought forth to cause massive destruction. His most constant use is creating a left arm for himself seeing as he lacks one. Partial form also causes madness in anyone that stares at any of the manifested. While partial form is quite fun, sometimes Walter just needs to let it out. Within his full transformation, Walter takes on the full form and power of Cthulhu. He towers above even Marineford at his full height, standing 180 ft tall. His massive frame makes him a walking cataclysm, knocking aside anything in his path. Even as a devil fruit user he can stand in parts of the ocean, the water simply not being high enough to get to him. He is also capable of flight with two massive wings, capable of creating winds strong enough to wipe a town off the map in a single flap. His skin is extremely durable with anything physical, save for haki and seastone, simply bouncing off. As with his partial form, any that look upon the beast will be warped by madness of his choosing. However with his massive increase in size and strength comes the inevitable downside of being a very big target. Though an extremely powerful devil fruit there are a fair share of weaknesses. Though anyone that is incapable of using their haki will immediately fall prey to his madness. However anyone with haki can resist it, at least for an amount of time. Capable users of haki will begin to feel the effects of the madness on their minds, slowly eating away at them. However unlike those that cannot resist, they are capable of fighting it off. By simply retreating and staying far away from Walter, anyone that can use haki can eventually shake it off entirely. However if they continue to engage him or be within the effective range of it, they will begin to slowly be worn out. Anyone without Haoshoku haki will eventually succumb to the madness as their will can simply never be as strong as his. However those who do possess Haoshoku will may be able to block out the madness entirely, depending on their prowess with it. Walter also suffers from normal devil fruit weaknesses. Madness Types *'Madness of Chaos': This the most common form of Madness used by Walter. Those taken by it simply begin to lose their minds as their thoughts are drowned out by their own screams. Their mental process begins to slow and warp as they being to lose touch with their body. They become raving and mad, frothing at the mouth and acting like savages. Those afflicted with this form of madness eventually becomes mere puppets for Walter, their minds entirely under his command. When Walter uses this form of madness with his haki it is a truly terrifying sight to behold. *'Madness of Fear': One of Walter's preferred forms of madness, fear causes those that are infected with it to begin experiencing hallucinations of their worst fears. Though this madness shows them their fears it can also birth lasting new ones. These new fears are either brought on subconsciously or directly influenced by Walter himself. This form of madness will tear down the mind of whoever experiences causing the fight or flight mechanism to activate and lock in flight. When combined with his haki, Walter can quite literally will peoples' fears into existence. Shaping and giving them form through the power of his will. *'Madness of Fantasy': This form of madness is extremely powerful due to its use on groups as well as the individual. When this form of madness takes hold fantasy and reality of the afflicted begin to blend. Everything in reality stays the same but their dreams, ambitions, way of death, way of life, and more all come true. Whatever they fantasize about comes true within their separate world. However in reality they are making the same movements and actions but the fantasies they imagine are not there, meaning that they can see the real world but the moment they fantasize about a person or object that they can see, they can no longer see the true version of it. The blurring of the lines is so profound that even senses and devil fruit powers can be fooled. Those that cannot are quickly put to rest once Walter begins using haki though. *'Madness of Order': *'Madness of Creation': *'Madness of Greed': *'Madness of Power': *'Madness of Knowledge': This form of madness is less for attacking and more for information gathering. When a being is infected by this madness they gain an overwhelming amount of knowledge, causing their mind to stall completely. Those who can fight this are unable to gain this knowledge or sort through the muddled mess that it is. However when someone is stalled by this, Walter is able to essentially read their mind, looking at the knowledge that was not inserted by him. When this madness infects objects through his Haoshoku it allows him to learn everything about them. If it crawls over dirt he can see what walked on it in the past. If it crawls over animals he can see what they saw, even leaving them like that to essentially create living cameras. He can even cause his madness to wash over something in a different language, translating it to deep speech that only he can read. * Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Said to be awakened by those who are destined to change the world, a haki of kings found in one in millions of people. This haki allows its user to exert their will over the world, shaping and conquering it with their power. This rare type of haki is one that Walter possesses. He awakened it amid a flurry of emotions and his realization that he not only wanted to live but that he wanted to destroy the current world and start it all over, to wipe the slate clean of everything. Using it unconsciously he knocked out a whole island of celestial dragons, slaves, and beasts. From there he learned about haki and began to train his other colors, enhancing his will and causing his Haoshoku haki to grow stronger and stronger as he did. Walter is highly capable of exerting massive amounts of his willpower to completely dominate the wills of others. However he is masterful at combining his haki with his devil fruit, using his will to not only dominate but to snap and warp the wills of all his haki touches. A wave of his haki is capable of completely twisting plants and animals incapable of haki use to his whim. History Early Life Walter was born on the island of Impala, a very small and private island that was rich and bountiful with flora and fauna. Of course with any island of such abject beauty, it was filled with nobles. These particular nobles were from the Clearroot Kingdom, which was just an hours boat ride away from Impala. It was here that the royals took pleasure in torture, slavery, and other horrifying things that they didn't want the public to know about. Walter was taken from his mother at birth and raised with the other children bore from their sick games. They had special slaves for them, who raised the kids up on a separate part of the island, letting them live a nice life until the age of 13 where they had their "Ascension Ceremony", as the Nobles called it. Walter grew up with a group of 18 other children, he knew them all and liked them. Their caretaker was an older mermaid named Shelly, she'd been there a long time but always had a smile on her face for them. Shelly raised the Walter and the rest of the kids as best she could and Walter loved her for it. He was taken away so young that he only had faint memories of his real mother, believing Shelly to be her instead. Walter played with the other kids and Shelly, living in what could only be referred to as an enclosure. A largish house walled in by the nobles, monitored as they played their little game. As the years flew by Walter grew and grew, his interests changing to a very strong curiosity towards the outside world. He wondered why they could never leave the house and its perimeter. Shelly insisted on it though with all her might and Walter obeyed, not wanting to disappoint his mother. When the children finally reach thirteen, one by one they left the estate, escorted off by "doctors" to get their checkups, none came back. When Walter's time finally came he was off put by the whole situation, he didn't want to go. He bit the "doctor" attempting to pick him up and ran back to Shelly. However the roars of the man caused her to let him go, however she leaned forward and whispered into his ear before relinquishing him to the man. "I wish you'd never been born." That was all he hear from his mother before being ripped from the world he knew so well. Rule of the Wrong Walter was taken from his paradise, his life and all he'd known. Not to mention he was left with the haunting last words of his mother. Surprisingly he was checked over by the doctors. They made sure his body was fit and could handle what was to come, of course he didn't know that. It was then that his entire world was flipped upside-down, he was thrust into the hell of being a slave to the nobles. He was thrust underground to power a heated pool, turning a crank day and night. Of course he immediately broke from his post, attempting to attack his handler. He was met with a steel bat to the face, fracturing his jaw in multiple places and knocking out those last few baby teeth. He was quick to learn that disobeying his keepers was only met with brutal punishment. He kept trying to resist though, they just tortured him more. Like many of their other slaves they fed him a devil fruit for their own amusement. The ability shove him in a pool of water and beat him without a struggle was exhilarating for them. They also enjoyed that his wounds healed faster now, they could beat him more. Eventually his true heritage was shown and his third eye opened. The Nobles just found it fun to poke it calling him a freak until they eventually removed it permanently, during what was probably the worst night of his life. His powers didn't manifest right away though, the physical and mental trauma just didn't let him. He didn't even know what a devil fruit was. All he knew is that they force fed him a fruit and now he could heal smaller wounds. It was degrading and he started to lose hope and faith, becoming much more passive. He took his beatings and work without question anymore. He became numb to the constant cutting and pain. The hole where his third eye once was and his right eye had begun to ache constantly. He never lost it though, he only bit his time. Hoping that one say he'd have a chance for freedom. It was at the age of 18 that his life finally changed. As he was more cooperative the amount of beatings he'd received had gone down. His body was finally getting enough rest. The nobles noticed something though, his eyes had become dark and his right eye now contained two pupils. It was an intriguing circumstance and they wanted to see what made that tick. This time though he was old enough to understand what they wanted before hand but with their drive to make his body into their experiment he would not stand for it. So he fought back, he punched his keeper in the head, cracking his bubble and knocking him on his ass. The noble roared, calling upon his guard, a massive hound appeared, clamping its massive jaw on Walters left arm. He screamed in pain and struggled with all his might as the noble stood, using a knife to pin Walters free hand to a pillar. He clasped a set of pliers from his belt and used his off hand to hold his right eye open. It was in that moment that Walter finally understood Shelly's words. She had not hated him, she wished for him to not be born into such a twisted place in such a twisted world. A world where kids were raised to be torn apart by monsters. The anguish, the rage, the fear, all the emotions flowing forth as the pliers reached his eye. They all came out in a scream, one brought on by his will to live and tear apart the damn demon before him. A roar that wanted revenge on the entire system. He could not and would not die there. For a second the world stood motionless in silence as his roar subsided. The noble, his friends, the entire island fell to the ground. As the massive hound beside him fell it ripped his offhand from the post, the knife coming along with it. Walter wasn't quite aware what had happened but he was certain that if he didn't leave now, he'd never get out. He pulled and pulled but he could not remove his arm from the jagged teeth of the hound that had bit it, he had no choice. He gripped the knife with his teeth and removed it from his hand. quickly grabbing it with his now mostly red hand. He paused, breathing heavily as he remembered all the wounds he suffered here, he knew this would be permanent. He bit into his shirt and screamed as he hacked away at his arm as fast as he could, He put all his strength into it as he finally was flung to the ground, his left arm leaking blood. He ripped the shirt from his chest and wrapped it around the stub, his heart was now racing. He turned, looking in the direction of the boats the noble's kept. Before he left however he buried those pliers in the throat of the man that had torn his life apart. Tools Quotes Trivia *Only the name Walter is part of his birth-name, the rest of his name he chose by himself after escaping from the nobles. *Was approved for Hao. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Three-Eye Tribe Category:Humans Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Deepwater Pirates